


Mir doch egal!

by thots_tochter



Series: Berliner Besenkammer [1]
Category: Tatort, Tatort: Berlin
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Tatort Berlin
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-16 08:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thots_tochter/pseuds/thots_tochter
Summary: Weihnachtsstimmung ist so eine ganz spezielle Sache...1. Türchen desTatort-Adventskalenders 2018





	Mir doch egal!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astargatelover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astargatelover/gifts).



> **Beta:** TurelieTelcontar & cricri. Danke sehr, ihr Lieben!  
>  **Widmung:** Für astargatelover, weil er die beiden so sehr liebt.
> 
>  **Prompt:** [de_bingo 2018/19](https://thots-tochter.dreamwidth.org/13759.html): Süßigkeiten
> 
>  **A/N:** Die Idee kam mit spontan, als ich Ende Oktober bei Penny Schokoladenadventskalender mit dem Spruch „Mir doch egal, wie alt ich bin. Ich will einen Adventskalender!“ gesehen habe. Und irgendwie hat Till sich massiv aufgedrängt, deshalb ist es dann TO Berlin geworden und nicht Stuttgart oder gar SK Kölsch. Der Text ist etwas roh, weil ich zwischen Nano, kranken Kindern und fieser Halsentzündung dann irgendwie etwas in Stress gekommen bin. Ich hoffe, ihr seht es mir nach.  
> Woher die Liedzeilen kommen muss ich vermutlich niemandem mehr erzählen, oder? Wenn doch, [bitte sehr](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E8gmARGvPlI)! (Klicken auf eigene Gefahr! Für Ohrwürmer und Hirnschäden übernehme ich keine Verantwortung

# „Mir doch egal“

 

Es gab so ein paar Dinge im Leben, die Till ganz grundsätzlich hasste. Rote Bete zum Beispiel. Die waren einfach widerlich. Oder Radfahren. Da tat einem nach fünf Metern der Arsch weh und wenn die Temperaturen unter zwanzig Grad fielen, froren einem die Finger ab. Morgenmenschen gehörten auch dazu – und Gespräche vor der dritten Tasse Kaffee. Ganz oben auf der Liste stand aber mit Sicherheit Einkaufen an einem Freitagnachmittag nach der Arbeit.

Zu viele Menschen, die zu viel Stress hatten und zu schnell nach Hause wollten. Die es ganz eilig hatten, weil sie die nächste Bahn erwischen mussten, oder den nächsten Bus, oder weil sie im Halteverbot standen oder die Kinder im Auto warteten, und die ja auch nur eben diese eine Kleinigkeit bezahlen mussten – und diese anderen drei – und deswegen doch sicher mal eben schnell vorgehen durften. Nein, durften sie nicht, er wollte nämlich auch schnell nach Hause, aber das interessierte hier ja auch niemanden. Und dann noch die ganzen Rentner, die sich dazwischen drängeln mussten, mit ihren komischen Rollatoren und die Mütter mit den schreienden Kindern in den Kinderwagen. Die ganze Woche hatten sie Zeit gehabt, jeden Tag von morgens bis abends, wenn alle normal arbeitenden Menschen im Büro saßen. Da hätten sie bequem alles einkaufen können. Aber nein, es musste ja ausgerechnet Freitagnachmittag um sechzehn Uhr dreißig sein. Und dann noch das große Rumgezeter, wenn keiner Verständnis hatte für schreiende Blagen und hinkende Opas mit Krückstock. Selbst Schuld! Es zwang sie doch niemand, sich das anzutun. Ganz im Gegensatz zu ihm.

Noch schlimmer als Rote Bete, Radfahren, Morgenmenschen, Gespräche vor dem Aufwachen und Einkaufen an einem Freitagnachmittag zusammen war allerdings Einkaufen an einem Freitagnachmittag Ende November, besser bekannt als ‚Einkaufen an einem Freitagnachmittag in der Vorweihnachtszeit‘. Wenn alle Welt meinte, es wäre höchstens noch ein Tag bis Weihnachten und plötzlich einkaufte, als wären ab morgen alle Geschäfte geschlossen und eine Hungersnot würde ausbrechen. Dabei war morgen auch nur Samstag und bis Heiligabend war es noch ein guter Monat. Und dann die ganze Weihnachtsdekoration, die Geschenke, die Süßigkeiten, die Adventskalender, einfach alles. Es leuchtete und glitzerte und funkelte überall, dass man schon blind wurde vom Hinschauen. Immer greller, immer größer, immer teurer. Alles nur kitschiger Kommerz ohne Bedeutung. Kerzen, Tannenzweige, ein Strohengel, vielleicht ein paar Strohsterne, das reichte doch vollkommen aus.

Es war doch sowieso auch egal. Ganz gleich, wieviel Weihnachtsdeko überall hing, wie geschmückt und beleuchtet die Stadt auch war, das Büro, die Wohnung, wie sehr es auch überall nach Glühwein und Zimtsternen duftete, seitdem es das ganze Jahr Apfelsinen gab, kam doch sowieso keine Weihnachtsstimmung mehr auf. Weihnachten, das war Apfelsinen schälen bei Kerzenschein. Der Duft von Apfelsinenschalen und Tannennadeln in der Nase, der Geschmack von frischen Apfelsinen auf der Zunge, sauer und süß zugleich. Ein Geruch, ein Geschmack, den es nur einmal im Jahr gab. Verstand das heute überhaupt noch jemand? Konnte man heute noch jemandem begreiflich machen, dass es bestimmtes Obst nur zu bestimmten Jahreszeiten gab? Außer Spargel? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Deshalb verstand auch keiner mehr was Weihnachtsstimmung war. Deshalb brauchten sie diesen ganzen Kitsch, dieses aufdringliche Zeug, vor allem diese penetranten, pseudoromantischen Liebesschnulzen, die jetzt in jedem Geschäft aus den Boxen klangen.

 _Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_  
_But the very next day you gave it away_  
_This year, to save me from tears_  
_I'll give it to someone special_

Wer hatte sich diesen Mist eigentlich einfallen lassen. Und jedes Jahr spielten sie diesen Song wieder bis zum Erbrechen. In jedem Geschäft, auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt, im Büro, im Radio. Wie er es doch hasste.

„Jetzt zieh doch nicht so ein Gesicht.“

Felix knuffte ihn unversehens in die Seite und strahlte ihn mit großen, glänzenden Augen an. Till zuckte mit den Schultern und rang sich ein Lächeln ab. Felix wusste doch, wie sehr er dieses ganze Weihnachtsgedöns hasste. Warum also sollte er jetzt so tun, als wenn es anders wäre. Der einzige, den es was anging, wusste Bescheid und alle anderen konnten ihm gerne gestohlen bleiben. Felix schüttelte den Kopf, drehte sich wieder weg und summte weiter ‚Last Christmas‘ vor sich hin.

Eigentlich ein Wunder, dass er ausgerechnet bei Felix gelandet war. Felix liebte Rote Bete – am liebsten mit Apfel und Zwiebeln als Salat, bäh –, war ein leidenschaftlicher Radfahrer – sommers wie winters und hatte trotzdem immer warme Hände – und der Inbegriff eines Morgenmenschen. Und vor allem liebte er ‚Last Christmas‘. Warum auch immer. Immerhin hatte Felix eingesehen, dass man ihn morgens besser stumm mit einer Tasse Kaffee begrüßte und nicht mit Fragen nach dem Sinn des Lebens oder auch nur dem Wetter von vorgestern. Das war aber auch das einzige Zugeständnis, das Felix an ihre Beziehung gemacht hatte. Er hingegen …

„Oh, guck mal! Die haben hier ja noch Adventskalender.“

Felix zeigte auf eine Palette auf der sich diese komischen Schokoladenkalender in allen Formen und Farben stapelten: Rot, blau, grün, schwarz, bunt, eckig, oval, rund, sternförmig. Mit Gold oder Glitzer und ohne.

„Ja und?“ Till zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Wozu brauchten sie denn einen Adventskalender?

„Ich mag Adventskalender.“

Och nee, der hatte doch jetzt wohl nicht schon wieder vor, Sebastian mit einem Kalender zu beglücken. Der hatte sich doch schon vor zwei Jahren beschwert, dass er ja wohl kein Baby mehr war. Felix hatte den ganzen Dezember Trübsal geblasen und hätte Weihnachten am liebsten abgesagt. Das musste er jetzt echt nicht schon wieder haben.

„Dein Sohn aber nicht.“

„Nicht für Basti. Für mich.“

Was? War Felix jetzt total übergeschnappt? Er? Einen Adventskalender? Das war doch jetzt nicht sein Ernst, oder? Till musterte Felix wie der die Palette mit den Adventskalendern betrachtete. In seinen Augen lag ein seltsam sehnsüchtiger Glanz. ‚Last Christmas‘ verursachte auf Dauer offenbar doch bleibenden Schaden. Wahrscheinlich spielten sie das deshalb in der Vorweihnachtszeit überall. Weil das irgendwelche geheimen Botschaften ins Unterbewusstsein einpflanzte. Kaufzwänge oder so. Anders war das kaum zu erklären.

„Du bist über vierzig. Ein bisschen alt für einen Schokoladenkalender, meinst du nicht?“

„Mir doch egal, wie alt ich bin. Ich will einen Adventskalender.“ Felix zog eine herzallerliebste Schmollschnute. „Adventskalender gehören einfach dazu. Jeden Tag ein Türchen öffnen und die Tage bis Heiligabend zählen, das ist Weihnachtsstimmung.“

 

*** * ***

 

Auf Zehenspitzen schlich Till in die Küche, bemüht nur ja kein Geräusch zu machen. Felix hatte so einen leichten Schlaf, da konnte eine Maus husten und er saß senkrecht im Bett. Vorsichtig drückte er die Türklinke herunter, zog die Tür dabei zu sich, so fest er nur konnte. Das Türschloss knackte trotzdem. Das Geräusch schien unnatürlich laut in der stillen Wohnung. Verdammt! Ausgerechnet jetzt! Sonst klappte dieser Trick doch immer. Er schloss die Augen und lauschte mit angehaltenem Atem in die Dunkelheit. Einundzwanzig, zweiundzwanzig, dreiundzwanzig … nichts. Er atmete auf. Felix hatte nichts mitbekommen. Die Überraschung war nicht verdorben.

Schnell schlüpfte er durch die Tür und schloss sie hinter sich wieder. Auf Zehenspitzen huschte er hinüber zum Herd und knipste die Beleuchtung in der Dunstabzugshaube an. Ein schwaches, warmes Licht erhellte die Küche. Er legte den Schokoladenadventskalender auf die Arbeitsplatte und entfernte vorsichtig die Plastikfolie. Jetzt bloß nicht noch ein Türchen eindrücken, sonst war die ganze Mühe umsonst gewesen. Gar nicht so einfach, am dreißigsten November noch einen Schokoladenkalender zu finden, der nicht schon völlig zermatscht war. Aber er hatte es geschafft. Für Felix. Hoffentlich wusste der das auch zu würdigen.

Er nahm den Kalender wieder auf und wandte sich um, schaute sich in der Küche um, suchte einen geeigneten Platz zum Aufhängen. Sein Blick blieb am Esstisch hängen. Mitten auf dem Tisch, unter dem hässlichen Wandkalender – Werbegeschenk ihrer Bank, aber Felix hatte ihn ja unbedingt aufhängen wollen – stand ein kleines Tannengesteck mit einer dicken, gelblichen Kerze und daneben ein großer Weihnachtsteller mit Apfelsinen. Till lächelte leicht. Ja, das war der perfekte Platz. Mit zwei großen Schritten war er beim Esstisch. Er rupfte den hässlichen Werbekalender von der Wand und hängte stattdessen den Schokoladenadventskalender auf. Wer brauchte schon Wandkalender, wenn er die Tage bis Weihnachten auch in Schokolade zählen konnte.

Als er sich über den Tisch beugte, stieg ihm der Duft von Bienenwachs, Tannennadeln und Apfelsinen in die Nase. Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein. Vielleicht kam dieses Jahr ja doch ein bisschen Weihnachtsstimmung auf.

 

*** FIN ***


End file.
